left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathBlade182
= 2009 = -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 19:39, July 28, 2009 The Left 4 Dead 2 Tour Continues Next public showing will be at the London Game Show where Valve will be showing the as-of-yet unannounced new game mode. Valve really should announce that soon… I can give you one hint, the game is 4 v 4. So get your team together and join us in London on October 29th or 30th.--Optimus467 23:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This website is asking for pics and besides, I'm the one who created the laser sight page, so just let me be ok. Once other pictures comes either you can add them or someone else can. But until then just leave it.--Optimus467 23:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I understand that, but you dont always have to change things on my laser sight page, at least give me notice before you do that. Thats all I want. And I'll stop uploading bad pics ok?--Optimus467 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Pardon me for butting in, but uh, Optimus, there's no such thing as "my" page here. This is a wikia, and as soon as you make a page, don't be surprised that it'll get edited 50 times. Some of them will be vandalism, and some won't be. You can't tell someone that they can or can't edit a page just cause you made it. DeathBlade does not have to notify you when he edits a page, so please don't threaten him by uploading unsatisfactory images. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well said, Marten. Already stated something similar in his page, so yeah, be reasonable Optimus, if someone undoes a change you made, it's probably for a good reason, and in my case, I clearly stated why I did it. DeathBlade182 23:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well your true about that, but I just wanted to upload a pic of an example of what the laser would be like. And yes you don't need to restate your statement again, yes I know its a crappy image but, I know that once I make a page people can edit. And I know that the pic is unsatisfactory Marten, DeathBlade already told me twice ok. And, I didn't mean to be so uptight about this whole situation, I'm am uptight person sometimes, thats just how I am sometimes. I'm not trying to kiss up if thats what your trying to think. I just wanted to put that statement about me out there. So are we cool, like no irrations in our heads or anything?--Optimus467 14:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It's fine, dude. Just don't be so stubborn about stuff like that. DeathBlade182 17:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Actually... Well, good for you. But why exactly did you need to tell me? it's fine, of course, but why me, instead of an admin?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz']]450 ROAR! 20:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No it says its able to anyone and you do not need it for the achiement, it says nonthing about how f you did not pre-order the game, then you dont get the bat, witch is true --XGREENCATx 05:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) = 2010 = how r u What's up-JosephFrost0304 01:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) how dare you how dare you delete MY BLACK PLAGUE THEORY, even if jo the marten edited it, it was my theory entirely, and honestly, i put too much work into it to let it be gone like that, so it will be back --Cybra117 05:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) unsigned until 2019 :Excuse me, but who is this? DeathBlade182 11:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You deleted his theory on the Green Flu being related to the black plague back in November. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jurassic Park reference If you can hear the line "If you don't move, it can't see it" and tell me it's NOT a Jurassic Park reference, you've either never seen the movie, or have a really weird circle of friends. It's like insisting "We're gonna need a bigger boat" isn't a Jaws reference. --Cybra117 06:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sup! Hey deathblade! I think ur doing an excellent job with this wikia! Nice job with the changes! --ErbL4DMoney 23:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thank you. DeathBlade182 23:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome No problem, i think i do ok on this site, even though im always playin left 4 dead! --ErbL4DMoney 00:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sup! Hey deathblade i just wanted to spread the word about me a try to become a featured user so if you have any tips on how to become a featured user just message me back ErbL4DMoney -- 20:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ErbL4DMoney I noticed you advised him to sign in before editing, but that would be against the Wikia terms of use as all registered members must be 13 years or older, and ErbL4DMoney is only 12. Thus he is only allowed to edit if not logged in. Just FYI. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... I didn't knew that was against the rules, thanks for the advice. DeathBlade182 21:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Smoker userbox Hey, I noticed how you changed the smoker userbox to say that you hate them. How did you do that since the html is just (smoker userbox)? I'd like to have one like that for tanks on my page. Thanks! Nightmirage 23:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage Steam I added you. In case you missed it. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think you and I can get along well. And I'll keep those "Guidelines" of yours in mind when we play together (if at all). [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 15:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) my edit you suck man, i thought a lot about what that all might have meant, and you just friggin ERASE IT! believe me, Jo the Marten is WAY better than you. --Tagurit 04:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ok whatever. i guess it really doesn't matter that much anyway. Just be careful what you do. I'm not mad, but other people might get mad at you. --Tagurit 15:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how come you deleted my edit about the emergency stairs on no mercy apartments? its a good pounce spot. DeathMarineEK --DeathMarineEK 01:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well all i added was a couple pounce spots for the hunter, and i am kinda new so if u could explain better what i did wrong ill try not to in the future. DeathMarineEK -- 20:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you. I spent over an hour trying to reorganize the page into something coherent instead of a blubbered out heap of information, pictures, and names. I wont revert it myself, seeing as you have seniority, but I find the fact you just reverted the whole god damn thing back offensive. --Ichverbot 03:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know where Chicago Ted would go because I haven't seen that Graffiti. If you read the Graffiti in the finale of the Dark Carnival, however, there is BIG BLACK LETTERING that says "R.I.P Midnight Riders." There is at least one other mention of the Riders in past tense, confirming that they are probably dead. Their online blog even has its last entry prior to their concert in "No Salvation" carnival. Papa Gator was only included because he has a name, even though he is refereed to as "Soldier 1" by the commentary and could probably be removed. :The only real structural difference here is that I sorted them by Game Inclusion instead of Playability, and included the non-playable characters under where they are added. The only consequence that this has is that "Anonymous Characters" is sort-of ambiguous, but was included in the original game as that is when the atmosphere of "there are others out there" is introduced. :I feel I am a pretty bureaucratic and logical guy. I would not have done something if I didn't feel it improved the page. The entire reason I registered an account was inspired by a strong sense of need to declutter that page. --Ichverbot 03:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is information that, in "The Passing" there is a midnight rider tour bus that appears, driving by. It is unknown though if the people in the bus are the midnight riders, just trying to ecscape, or the original survivors (bill, louis, francis, and zoey).So the graffiti is probably wrong. Superbros15 03:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC)superbros15 Okay, so... To answer the question you left on my page, i wasn't trying to say that buses exist in Pensylvania and in New Orleans (even though they do). I was simply suggesting that that particular bus used the same model as the one from L4D1.Tagurit 22:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) My Dark Carnival Note Hey, I am pretty sure that you are deleting my note on dark carnival about the unidentifiable zombie in the menu dark carnival theme. I am here to tell you it is true, and I have proof. Here is a link to youtube about it. Dark Carnival Menu Possible Easter Egg -- 02:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) the point of mentioning this answer me this, how come all the other zombies in the menu themes do not have the same eyes as this zombie? Can't you just accept that this is a worthy note to add. -- 02:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Tank endurance table Hi, may I ask why you prefer an image over a table? I previously replaced the image because it contains a bunch of factual, formatting, and stylistic errors; is not editable to users who lack graphics editing knowledge; lacks weapon names (for those who are unfamiliar with the weapons); and lacks links to each weapon. The only possible advantage I see in the image is decorative, and even that is debatable because it is verbose and looks quite tacky to me. I suppose the text table lacks weapon icons, but those can be easily added. —Shidou 21:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How am I sure if he's online. How am I sure if he's online so I can ask him how to make a black background? --Alorius the Infected Speciallist 04:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikistickes Ooops sorry! I didn't know! It wont happen again. So should I just ingore those stickes?♥Boomette♥ 23:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, DeathBlade. I didn't know how to put that image there that way. JTFR21 04:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually... There is one thing. How do I remove photos from a gallery? Because this one user keeps adding Nick Jonas photos on Ellis' article. JTFR21 10:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Yes I now that was a mistake. Omnivex 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I knew what to do, but I was trying to add a category thanks anyway.Omnivex 23:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job on the buttons! Those new buttons you made are a great idea and turned out very nice. I have a few ideas for what other achievement images can be used for the rest of buttons: Brain Salad (minus the 100) = The Director / Violence in Silence= Commentary / Back 2 Help = Locations / Strength in numbers = Gameplay Modes I tried to do it myself, but they turned out bad (I uploaded them recently, if you want to look).--Verno 23:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update: I manged to get the circles to look little nicer, so I posted them on the front page. They're still a little rough though. --Verno 23:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congratulations, man! =) Nightmirage 01:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Splitting all Uncommon Infected into its own article (as "Uncommon Infected") Since half of the Common Infected article is about the Uncommon Infected, perhaps the group as a whole can get its own article? We can pop a link to the tactics section on the Common Infected article for overall stuff, and put in new tactics for the Uncommons, along with moving some of the notes over to it. :3 Oh, and grats on admin. :3 Sera404 14:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki terrorist Hello somebody seems to be deleating all the text on certain pages all i've found so far is the passing and left 4 dead 2, the deleater is unregistered and i guyess he is one of the l4d2 boycoters. well just wanted you to know. btw i think i fixed the passing. Hengara 10:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) now this guy has fucked up ALL the campaign posts, not only L4D2 but also the original game. btw i have his IP addres if it matters Hengara 18:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I know, vandals are so annoying. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My Bad! Well can you at least move the Chat or something to there so we maintain our conversation? 94.195.236.134 -- 22:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Aiming Hi, how is the aiming system in L4D 2? Is it down-the-sight like Call of duty 4,5,etc...... Or is it just a little zoom with the camera?Felixwilliams12 15:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Improved Forum Hey DeathBlade182, I hailed from the Dragon Age Wikia. Just wondering if we could have the same Discussion System as they have on their site? It's a lot easier to be able to post in Forum with our Wiki Account rather than having to create and login another Account to the Forum which has totally different design and.. things... Thanks! [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 07:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Are these guys Fireproof? I didn't think you was Online. Of course, I know about your Position. But to maximize efficiency, I left a Question on Jo's Page. Maybe you can answer it for me instead? 20:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :It has been something I've considered and may carry out in the Future when I feel it's necessary. Thanks for the offer, but for now, I'll leave it on Stand-by. 20:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) <3 --Naeuigeudae 16:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Delicacy or ignorance of dramatic structure? If you're going to delete a reference to the scene where Zoey farts in the elevator in No Mercy and is called on it by Francis, you should also delete the lines recording her "passing gas" joke in Crash Course. Better still, leave them both in, since they are both in the game. Is the wiki intended to record game contents, or to censor them? Besides, the "who beefed?" exchange shows excellent dramatic sense. It is a nicely timed piece of absurdity that gives "low" comic relief between two very intense passages, and I can't understand why anyone would have the delicacy to be unable to endure it. Thank goodness you'll never get to edit Shakespeare. Otherwise, you'd probably delete the Porter scene in Macbeth, which has the same function (comic relief between King Duncan's murder and the discovery of his body) and is considerably more vulgar, with references to vomiting and impotence. 18:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Holler back at me, Folks! It seems one of the Anons whose edit you adjusted is still trying to prove he's right on Jo's Page. Wanna take a glance? 20:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) stupid stuff theres a problem with some page called ME and it says u delete stupid stuff so ur the go2 guy for that right? -- 23:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice TYPED accent dumbass, -- 19:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Blah, blah. Dumbass with a typed British accent. Thinks I insult and harrass. Some other shit. Go fuck yourself. CHAP. I'm not even a real user fucktard -_- -- 01:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Much Much better now! Put the File into Google and got a listen to it. Definitely heard it. Good Job sorting my Doubts. 94.195.236.134 -- 21:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congratulations on becoming an administrator. I don't know anything about being one, but it must be cool. Anyway, leave a message on my page!Tagurit 18:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) What's your Steam name. I'll send a friend request if you'll allow it. By the way, how did you get the "This user likes Ellis." and the "This user hates Smokers" things? --Tagurit 18:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Tagurit 19:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Thanks for the advice. You wanna play Left 4 Dead together sometime???? --Tagurit 19:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Raiden95 I should mention to you (as I remember this), the guy did the exact same thing last month with messing about with Survivor templates, haha. Sera404 02:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Custom Campaigns Jo has made custom campaign pages here, and, as I'm sure you know, this wiki is only for canon, not fanon. So, can you please delete those? Thanks.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 05:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it doesn't matter if Valve supports it or not. They themselves didn't make it, so it ''is fanon.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 06:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Rendering Judgement Hello! I've always liked the template you have on your page that begins with "Take them to me, so that I may render judgement...". I assume that you're the one who made it? Would it be alright if I used it too? And if you really don't want me to, that's fine. Just figured I should probably not be stealing your design =) Nightmirage 00:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) did u rite the intro or is it premade? -- 05:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Please i need your help DeathBlade182 i know you dont know me but please go to Dragon Ball wiki and tell the administrator, 10X Kamehameha to unblock DaKidblitz's ip address.DaKid is my brother and he vandalized a page but i convinced him to apologize. We share a computer so im blocked too.im telling you because i've played left for dead and just thought about asking for help on this wiki. i cant call to anyone for help on dragon ball wiki. i ask that you please help resolve this and i promise to 10X that DaKid will apologize.btw you guys did a good job on this wiki. you certainly know your left for dead. please i knew an admin would be mature and responsible which is why i told you.sorry this is so long. DatKiddown the street 18:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) thx a lot x( your no help all you had to do was say no i know its another wiki but if you told 10x he would believe me --DatKiddown the street 21:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) A Return Welcome Hey, thanks for the warm welcome to my 'unregistered contribution' to Francis' quotes. Yeah, I actually had an account from other Wikia stuff, but didn't log on. ...For some reason. At any rate, appreciate it. Hopefully in the future I can make even more minor, somewhat significant edits to pages! Yeah. Interesting crowd you draw in your Talk, by the way. Random requests to ask for unbans from completely unrelated sites, people complaining about removing 'passing gas' references with unneeded verboseness, and general complaints most of which even in your position you are unable to solve. Good luck with ''that. Danbri 05:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Pros and Cons on melee weapons Heyo :o May need you or Jo to intervene regarding a small debate/tiny possible edit war on if pros and cons are needed on each melee weapon. I popped something on the pro-PROCONs guy, User:Flak88's talk page with my reasons, but was hoping for additional input regarding if we actually need them or not. Sera404 11:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Melee Weapons Pros and Cons I guess I can see with hindsight now that it probably wasn't such a good idea to have the pros and cons on the melee weapons- all the observations I put there were based on my own experiences which now seem to have been somewhat misinformed. I agree now with deleting them and will not attempt to reverse any further deletions of the pros and cons. (Flak88 01:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Those pros and cons again I don't really care what happens to them; I just didn't want to make an issue out of it, thats all. I'm perfectly happy to keep them too but if there is significant opposition to them then I won't stop anyone else trying to delete them. Thanks for your support, (Flak88 02:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Agree completely with the statement you made on my talk page. Issue closed for me. (Flak88 02:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) thank you THANK you for your message i do plan to stay and keepediting locke97 22:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Rochelle's page Why you delete the note I wrote? Please answer -Bling1907 08:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dark Carnival why in the heck! --Zombiehunter2010 02:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) fine, i am deeply sorry for blaming you, sorry. --Zombiehunter2010 03:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ding D0ng! sorry, i was just asking if this was an easter egg or something. :( --Zombiehunter2010 04:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I didn't add false information! My friends and I and a lot of people online I talk to call it The Masturbater because of the one big arm. --TMOI 11:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Hey Deathblade! Just wondering, as you may have already seen, I've been editing the new custom campaign Detour Ahead and was wondering if you can create those infoboxes that i need just like in all the other campaign pages... also are you able to add the campaign to the drop down menu along the sidebar with the other campaigns? Thaks for all your help!!! 06abrahb 02:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Mods Hey Deathblade, i just wanna make sure, we prefer not to have mods on here right? preferably only fact based info right? i just wanna check with you on that, and if that's true, did you want to take a look at The Witch page again under the Notes section, because the last thing that's on there is about a mod... thanks! 06abrahb 00:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Link Colors Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if you guys will possibly change the green of your link color to maybe a brighter green as the way it currently is, it is difficult to read. - Wagnike2 18:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) = 2011 = is there going to be a Left 4 Dead 3 --MariaKagamine 01:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC)